sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Lazenby
Name: '''Bob Lazenby '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Acoustic guitar, keyboard, foreign/arthouse films, smoking, drinking, people watching Appearance: Bob is 5'10, putting him at roughly average height, and a slightly pudgy build. His weight usually stays around 170 pounds, most of it in his stomach. He's not considered "handsome" by very many people, possibly owing to his scruffy beard and poor physical condition. He has very little muscle on his body and a noticeable gut. His hair is naturally a very dark brown. He requires prescription eyewear and has a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. His nose is slightly wide and his cheeks are a bit "puffy". Small amounts of acne are beginning to appear along his forehead. His closet mostly consists of slightly tight jeans in colors ranging from black to very light blue, pinstripe shirts, plaid scarves for the winter, baseball caps in several colors, and slightly tight t-shirts in a variety of colors and sarcastic quips, as well as a few band shirts. During the game he was dressed in a button-down white shirt with black pinstripes over a plain red t-shirt, a pair of tight light blue jeans, and a red baseball cap that he preferred to wear at an angle. Biography: Bob was born into a rather artistic lifestyle. His mother, Jane, was a professional painter, while his father, Tim, was a stage actor. His family wasn't especially wealthy, but the paintings sold well enough and his father had enough acting work in local theatre to make ends meet. Both of them worked the afternoon shift at a local grocery store as well when they weren't acting or painting, ensuring both a steady income and a long life of lonely days at home for their son. Left to his own devices for many days since he was 10, Bob had to learn to entertain himself. His father had an old acoustic guitar and keyboard from his time in a band many years ago, and Bob began using some dusty old lesson books he found in a cardboard box to teach himself. 7 years later, he's a fairly skilled guitarist and keyboardist (though his own songs often sound very similar, and he's quite set in his ways of musical learning). Along with learning music, Bob discovered his parents' collection of foreign and avant garde films in a box near the TV when he was 13. Most of the movies were subtitled, but the unusual subject matter, emotional acting, and surrealist scenes confused the young boy. He had no clue what was going on with the plot in most of the films, so he let them fall by the wayside to focus on his music. One day around his 15th birthday, however, his parents brought a number of their friends over for a movie night. All of their friends mostly looked the same: unshaven (and in some cases unwashed), wearing pinstripe shirts, tight pants, and flat caps, and all of them decidedly uninterested in anything other than the unusual movies he had been watching. Tim and Jane Roberts were members of what could be called the "hipster" culture, and this exposure to them caused Bob to begin thinking about his style. For the past few years, Bob had been lonely at school; his focus on music above virtually all other activities made him unappealing to the students who found his music very bland and "samey". He had never made many attempts to fit in, figuring that he needed nothing but his music. Now that he was seeing this group of men and women all getting along and having fun together, he realized that there was a place for him. As the movie night went on, Bob watched the party and took notes of their behavior and topics of discussion. For the next two years, he continued to cultivate his behavior like his. After asking around school, Bob found that the majority of the hipsters in town hung out at a lounge near his neighborhood with a 17 and up age limit. He easily integrated into their community with his knowledge of avant garde art and musical knowledge. He often brought his guitar to the club and played for his newfound friends, earning himself a small following among them. He drank craft beer and smoked clove cigarettes that they bought for him or brought to his house for movie nights and often spent nights sitting by the lounge window and making sarcastic comments about the people walking by. While popular among his particular subculture, Bob has very few friends at school. His sarcastic and demeaning manner to the "mainstream" students gave him a reputation as insufferable and annoying, and almost nobody is willing to associate with him. As long as he has his lounge buddies, Bob doesn't care. He's found a group that accepts him and he's fine with that. Bob doesn't do particularly poorly in school, but he only does just enough work to get by with the minimum passing grades. He doesn't hold much stock in scholastic achievement and even his grade in Music is poor, owing to his constant criticism of the tunes they teach as "mainstream" or "overplayed". His lackadaisical and sarcastic attitude has given him a negative reputation with many of the teachers. Advantages: Bob has almost no advantages whatsoever. Perhaps the only thing that can be called an "advantage" is his lack of connections to anyone in the school, which keeps him from forming serious attachments to their well-being outside of anyone who might keep him safe from harm. He has a few people he could ally with in his school who share similar attitudes (or are able to tolerate him), but they are very few and far between. Disadvantages: Not only has his poor attitude resulted in a lack of friends willing to help him, Bob is out of shape and runs out of breath easily during physical activity. He's never had many hardships in his life, so being selected for a show that puts him at risk of being killed might cause him to break down in fear. Designated Number: Team Black no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Laser Pointer Conclusion: There's always one or two that end up as an easy out on the show. But we have had those in the past that come into their own here on SotF, will Bob surprise us and rise to the top? Mentor's Comment: It's only fitting that my team includes someone who critics would claim is representative of my current career. Yeah, right. Why would I be a mentor here if I wasn't still well loved by my fans? The above biography is as written by chitoryu12. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Kevin Fielding Collected Weapons: '''Laser Pointer (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: After waking up near the lake with him having urinated himself and having dropped his glasses, Bob curled up in a ball and wept, which caught the attention of Jacob Langston, who was nearby and went to him. When he thought that Jake was armed, he threatened him with his unopened bag to go away. After Jake laughed for seeing Bob's urine-stained pants, he picked up his glasses and checked his bag. When he realized that the laser pointer in it was his weapon, he cursed loudly. When Jake waved with his gun, it made Bob fall backwards. When he said that he was messing around with him, Bob didn't believe it, thinking that he might try to kill him and ran away, almost running into Marion Clayton, but eventually escaping. When he went to the geyser and tried to point his laser pointer at an SOTF plane, he then saw Michael Clark, Isaac King and Nick Simmons. As neither of them had a black bandanna, he quickly abandoned the place. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bob, in chronological order. *Down by the Water *In Bloom *Hello World *Wising Up *The Dark Prince *I Came to Play Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bob. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters